The invisible enemy
by im.bulma
Summary: A look into Vegeta and Bulma's relationship and just how far Vegeta will go to protect his woman ! An unknown enemy from Vegeta's past seeks vengeance and has the skill to put his life in jeopardy. This happens after the buu saga and Vegeta still has his tail ! My first fan fiction so please please give feedback !
1. Chapter 1

**Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber after his daily training. Battered and slightly bleeding he began his walk back to capsule corp, back to his wife Bulma. Vegeta could have never imagined himself in such a close relationship with such a vulgar woman. But Bulma had grown on him and he knew he would protect her till the end of his days. **

**Bulma watched Vegeta as he made his way to the house. His armour was broken, but he looked relaxed, well about as relaxed Vegeta could get. Bulma suddenly felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder, she immediately whirled around, but noone was there. "That's like the fifth time today" Bulma thought to herself. **

**Vegeta walked into the house and saw Bulma deep in thought with a look of worry across her face. "What is it woman?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "Vegeta I feel like someone is around me or someone is watching me. Its freaking me out. " Vegeta walked over and calmy took her hand. "I dare someone to touch what is mine. Not a force on earth could stop me from protecting you." And with that Vegeta turned and left, leaving Bulma shocked. Just then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. **

**Bulma let out a small gasp and quickly turned around, her hand in the air ready to strike her unknown stalker. Only to find Goku standing in front of her smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Gee sorry Bulma I didn't mean to scare you, I was just gonna see if I could use the gravity chamber!" Bulma's fright quickly turned to anger as she pushed Goku in the chest , "GOKU WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCARING ME WITH YOUR INSTANT TRANSMISSION" she yelled as she crossed her arms and turned away. "Kakarot what are you doing here, scaring my woman and waking me up. You fool." Bulma looked over to see her Vegeta standing in the doorway looking less than pleased.**

**Vegeta sat up abruptly from his nap as a small gasp from the kitchen woke him. "That was definitely that woman, what is it now?" Vegeta thought to himself, ignoring the small feeling of worry that had crept its way into his stomach. "Why am I worried" he thought "nothing scares me anyway" he reasoned as he made his way to the kitchen. Vegeta made his way just in time to see Bulma strike Kakarot across the face. He did enjoy to see him get slapped by Bulma but he could not shake her frightened energy from his mind. Vegeta had not told Bulma but for the past twenty four hours he had been sensing an evil, angry yet distant energy inside their house. He did not understand how Bulma could physically be feeling this energy but he knew if anything harmed her, all hell would break loose. It angered him enough that Kakarot had scared her. Suddenly Vegeta realized "I wonder if Goku can sense this weird energy..."maybe I should talk to the idiot" he thought. **

**Vegeta turned on the video calling inside the gravity chamber and saw Goku training. "Kakarot we need to talk." Goku looked up and saw Vegeta "alright Vegeta I'm on my way" Goku got up and walked out of the gravity chamber "gee I've never seen Vegeta look so flustered I wonder who's gonna blow up the planet this time." Vegeta and Goku went into Bulmas lab and sat down. "Kakarot have you been sensing any weird energys recently?" Vegeta asked with anticipation, his tail bristling with irritation. "Hmm weird energys... Well I did feel a spike in energy about an hour ago but it vanished as soon as I instant transmissioned here." "My woman has been feeling anxious. Almost as if she's in danger by some enemy I cannot see. The time you sensed that energy is around the time she was scared this morning" Vegeta explained, beginning to feel the exhaustion of his training and his constant worry. "I don't know Vegeta but I'll go see Dende, maybe he has better idea of what it could be. One thing I know about Bulma it isn't easy to freak her out" as soon as Goku made up his mind he was gone. **

**By the time Vegeta was done talking to Goku it was dark outside, he could sense Bulma was asleep in bed and he made his way up to join her. Sliding into bed his tail wrapped around Bulmas waist as it often did. Vegeta's tail seemed to behave more based on his subconscious and was constantly trying to touch or attach to Bulma. Vegeta slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the soft sound of his woman breathing. It was only early in the morning he awoke to Bulmas scream...**


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta immediately taking his super saiyan form flew towards the sounds of Bulma's screams. Flying into her lab he saw his woman suspended in the air , bruised and scratched and appearing to be unconscious. Vegeta's rage overwhelmed him as he ascended to his super saiyan two form, desperately searching the room for his enemies energy. "Blast it, that bastard where could he be" Vegeta walked towards Bulma and noticed a small note crumpled in her hand. It read, "Vegeta don't worry she isn't dead, but i can easily change that. I will punish you for your crimes against my planet. I will not reveal myself yet...no i think i will make your life a living hell as you did mine. See you soon old friend."

Vegeta enraged picked up Bulma's suspended form, and carried her to their bed. "I dont understand" he thought "when i was with Frieza i destroyed a thousand planets but I made sure no one survived. Who the hell could this bastard be?" Vegeta looked down at his injured wife, her energy felt okay but would be scared and weak when she woke up. Vegetas tail had wrapped itself around her arm , the fur on it still slightly on end with irritation and anger. Vegeta had never felt any form of love toward anyone until Bulma had entered his life, and still he had never told Bulma how he felt about her, rather he had only shown it when he felt like it. Seeing his woman so injured filled Vegeta with a rage and need for vengeance like he had never felt before. "If that idiot wants to play games with me he can go right ahead. Ill be waiting for him" he said through clenched teeth. Vegeta decided he would stay with Bulma until he awoke and then he would see if Kakarot had found out any news from Dende. Taking his place beside her he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from any further harm, however he did not sleep, instead he laid with his eyes open, waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around two in the morning that Vegeta heard sounds in the kitchen, using his saiyan hearing he could tell it wasn't just some animals outside, but a physical being inside the house. Slowly descending the stairs towards the kitchen Vegeta crouched in a cat like pose, hands ready to form a ki blast at a moments notice. Vegeta suddenly sensed something extremely close to him, he could feel it...he could smell it. Where had he experienced this smell before? Before he even had a moment to think, two hands grabbed him from behind and threw him across the kitchen, through the wall and onto the living room floor. Surprised but uninjured Vegeta took his fighting stance and raised his power level to that of a super saiyan, his golden hair blowing in the current of his energy. "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD SO I MAY END YOUR PITIFUL LIFE!" A low laugh, almost as a growl, answered Vegeta's rage. The sound seemed to come from all around him. "Hello Vegeta. How pleasant to see you again. You may not know who I am but be sure that I have very good reasons for stopping in like this." The voice seemed to creep inside Vegeta's head, making his energy current crackle with agitation. "Who are you, and why can't i see you?" Vegeta was barely holding back from flinging himself into the darkness after this invisible moron. "I will not tell you who I am, for I have a feeling you will find that out from your dear friend Goku soon enough. However I will tell you why you cannot see me. I have trained for years to have my vengeance on you Prince of all Saiyans and I have finally mastered the ability to form my own energy into a physical being. Right now my body is resting, but my energy and my mind are here in this room with you, able to touch but unable to be touched." Vegeta was astounded but furious he had not figured this out by himself. Most of all, how could he fight someone that wasn't really there? "Anywho you pitiful prince it is time for me to take my leave, but don't worry I will be back soon, tell your lovely wife I say hello." In an instant the room seemed to be alive again and Vegeta only had one thought...Bulma.

Vegeta flew upstairs to his wife in bed, who surprisingly had not stirred during the whole ordeal, which did not calm Vegeta's worries at all. Taking her gently by the shoulders Vegeta lifted her up and shook her, hoping to wake her. Bulma's eyes slowly opened as she looked up "Vegeta?" Relieved Vegeta put her back on the bed, "yes woman its me, now continue to rest, and by the way theres a huge hole in the kitchen wall." Vegeta's tail squeezed Bulma's leg where it had wrapped around and gently uncoiled itself. Bulma sat up on the bed and tried to wrap her mind around the past 48 hours, all she managed to do was think about her kitchen wall. She really did not enjoy when her house got damaged, and it happened often when a Saiyan with an attitude problem lived in it. "Vegeta?" Bulma quietly pleaded, Vegeta looked back and slowly walked towards Bulma. "Thank you for taking care of me, I won't lie to you though I'm scared and confused." Vegeta's tail took its place around Bulma's waist and she began to mindlessly stroke the fur. Vegeta looked at the woman and sat across from her, just close enough that his tail could stay in place, blasted tail always giving away his feelings. "Woman there is no need to be scared, being scared is for the weak. I will take this matter into my hands because apparently it is I this idiot is after. Now rest i will have no more of this foolishness." Vegeta walked out the room and Bulma let herself lay against the pillows on her bed. Vegeta's tone of voice worried her, he was always talking in such a funny manner but never was he so calm about an enemy. Vegeta was almost wary in the way he spoke and she knew he was worried for her safety, as much as she loved being protected and loved by Vegeta she knew that someday he would need to be protected too. Bulma drifted into sleep letting her body recover from the bruising and the scratching, as she slept Vegeta was on his way to Dende and Kakarot to finally figure out who this invisible enemy was.


	4. Chapter 4

Dende stood upon his lookout feeling Vegeta's energy grow closer by the second, he knew what he would be looking for and he was ready. Goku stood next to Dende waiting for Vegeta's arrival as well. When he had arrived at The Lookout, he hadn't expected Vegeta's worries to be confirmed, and definitely didn't expect the outcome to be life threatening. Goku offered to stay with Dende when he told Vegeta the news. Vegeta tended to be impatient when being explained important things, and of course he had that anger problem. "He's here Dende!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta descended onto Dende's lookout, eager for the answers that had been kept from him for so long. "Alright Kakarot I need answers now, some invisible imbecile dared to threaten me and he had the nerve to lay a hand on my woman." Vegeta crossed his arms and Dende stepped forward, "Okay Vegeta, but in order for you to understand i'm going to need to explain everything from the very beginning."

Dende stood his ground against Vegetas growing impatience. "Vegeta, when you and Frieza were on Namek competing to find the dragon balls, you came across a small village of Namekians and showed them no mercy. I'm sure you can remember that none of them survived your attack. However, we succeeded in reviving them all with the Earth's dragon balls some months later. This is how your enemy was born.

One of my fellow Namekians, having seen his family slain before his very eyes was overcome with grief, he was consumed by it. His name is Zentar, and he is no longer the man I once knew, his hate has blackened his soul. It seems he has mastered the art of forming his own energy into a physical being, something the Nameks discovered centuries ago but takes years to master." Dende stopped talking waiting to see what Vegeta would say, he knew he would have questions.

Vegeta remembered what Dende had been speaking about, and he was not surprised that after years of destroying lives, someone would be out to get his."How can I fight someone that I can't touch or see green man?" Vegeta could feel the irritation growing in his body, his muscles tightening, tail bristling and his energy flickering. "Well the only way a being of pure energy can be touched is by another being of pure energy. So in other words Vegeta, you need to learn how to produce your energy into a physical entity like Zentar." Vegeta's irritation hit the breaking point. He lifted Dende by the shoulders and yelled at him. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN SOMETHING THAT TAKES YEARS TO MASTER IN A DAY?! YOU IDIOT!" Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Vegeta I think you're forgetting something, you have one more day available to you in the time chamber." Vegeta dropped Dende and looked at Goku. Am I willing to use my last day in the time chamber to save myself and my family, he thought to himself. Vegeta imagined Bulma and Trunks and instantly knew what he must do. "Alright Kakarot, if I must use my last day in the time chamber then so be it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kakarot instant transmission the woman and the boy here please. I would rather them be safe here while i'm gone for the day." Goku needing no further explanation and was gone with Vegeta's last word, and returned only a moment later with Bulma and Trunks. Before Bulma or his son could speak Vegeta stepped forward and grabbed his woman's hand, "we have matters to discuss woman."

"Bulma, I need you to stay here with Kakarot and the green man. It appears my years of evil have come back to haunt me and you are not safe if I don't do something about it. There is no way I will allow some fool to hurt you again, so I must crush him like the worm he is."

Bulma stood staring at Vegeta, not only shocked that he had her used her actual name but shocked that he was speaking his feelings and motives so honestly. "This enemy must be a real threat or else he would never be like this" she thought to herself. Stepping forward she took her husband's hands in her own and looked up at him. Vegeta did not look back but stared straight ahead. "Vegeta, you can beat this guy I know you can ! I have no doubt you'll keep our family safe." She raised her face and gently kissed Vegeta on the cheek and left. Vegeta feeling satisfied that his family was safe, stepped into the time chamber and shut the door.

Stepping into the time chamber Vegeta made no delay to power up to his full potential and focus his energy away from his body. Energy crackled all around him, balls of energy flew from every angle of his body creating destruction and fire. Days upons days passed in the time chamber with no progress. Every minute Vegeta's rage grew, often causing even more destruction in his energy's path. "What could be the problem!?" Vegeta raged, "I have been doing this for days, concentrating all my energy outside of my body is not working !" Vegeta slammed his fist down returning to his normal state. "What the hell do I do?" Vegeta began to think of Bulma, scratched and bruised, he thought of when cell had killed his future son and could do nothing to stop it. He thought of when Buu had made them all into food and eaten them. So many times he had failed to protect his family, so many times he had failed himself. Vegeta's anger and hatred consumed him, filling him with a need for success. Envisioning his energy, his anger, his power into a separate being Vegeta fell, and awoke feeling nothing but energy. He had done it, he stared down at his hands which were nothing but bright blue light, pure energy.

Vegeta walked outside of the time chamber, feeling a new sense of confidence and meaning. He knew he could defeat this enemy as long as he could summon what he felt in the time chamber. Walking to the main lookout he searched for Dende and his family but could not find them at all, that is until he felt it. That energy, the energy of that stupid man. He flew to the other side of the lookout only to see Kakarot standing in defense against something he could not see. "Kakarot this is my fight. Stand aside." Goku looked up and without arguing stood alongside the others. "Ah Vegeta, I've been waiting for you. How nice of you to show up." Vegeta was suddenly slammed in the ground, feeling the brunt of the attack against his chest. "Don't get started without me" he smirked. Focusing his power and emotions he attempted to complete the transition, for a moment Vegeta felt his energy leave his body. Only to have it snap back into him like an elastic. "Damn! I can't do it !" Vegeta yelled panicked.

Zentar looked at Vegeta realizing he must have learned his technique. "Ah, so you have learned to form your energy into a physical being. Well then, maybe you just need a little motivation." Extending his hand towards the woman Bulma, he summoned a kii blast aimed at her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma watched the ball of energy fly towards her as if time had stopped, out of the corner of her eye she could see Vegeta moving towards her eventually with a speed she could not keep track of. All of a sudden the ball of energy was moments away and the next second everything was black.

Vegeta held Bulma in his arms, a bloody wound just below her heart had taken place, and Bulma was unconscious. Tears of rage brimmed in Vegeta's eyes as he looked down at his woman. He felt himself slipping, he felt the anger, the disappointment. Yet again he had failed his family and himself, he had allowed harm to come to one of the only people he felt love towards. "It is time, time to not only fight for my own pride but for my familys as well." With a new purpose Vegeta felt his energy leave his body and all at once he awakened.

Vegeta walked towards his opposer, finally able to see the old namekian. Zentar watched as Vegeta made his way to him and suddenly disappeared before his eyes. Not a moment later Vegeta appeared behind him with a strong blow to the back of his head. "You foolish Namekian, how dare you push me past my limits. Now you will truly find out just how evil I can be." With his last word Vegeta's knee came up to meet the Namek's bent stomach sending him flying towards the sky. Stopping himself from flying any further off the Namek regained his composure and readied himself for Vegeta's next attack. Vegeta was much stronger than the days of Frieza and a small sense of worry had settled into the Namekians chest. Vegeta appeared in front of him and the two warriors met each others punches with a strong defense. Neither of them landing punches yet Vegeta continued to gain strength through his fury.

Goku looked on as he held onto the unconscious Bulma. He could see that Vegeta was gaining the upper hand, never in his life had he seen Vegeta this determined. Yet, he waited on the sidelines in case anything happened that would cause him to jump in. Bulma's breath came in ragged gasps and her face was losing colour. Goku had sent Dende to retrieve sensu beans for her, but Goku feared she wouldn't last long enough.

Vegeta aimed a high kick at Zentar, landing it on the side of his face. Zentar reeled back in a daze as Vegeta gathered an energy ball in between his hands. "This should be enough to cripple that idiot, in fact maybe ill aim it just below his heart" Vegeta thought to himself as he smirked. Letting loose his attack the ball of energy flew towards Zentar's open chest, just before it made contact Zentar disappeared, leaving the energy to crash into the ground behind him. Despite the setback Vegeta's smirk did not fall from his face, he could sense that fool coming up behind him. Reaching behind him a moment later he grasped the Namek by the neck as soon as he appeared. "You don't get it do you green man, you cannot beat me. I am much more powerful than I was, you harmed one of the few beings I care about." Vegeta glanced down at his Bulma and looking into the Namekians eyes he said, "and I can't let you live."

Should Zentar die? Will Vegeta show mercy? Tell me what you think in your review !


	7. Chapter 7- The final chapter

Vegeta held the bloodied Zentar in his strong grip. He could feel the Namekians pulse against his fingers, surprisingly despite his impending death, his pulse was steady and slow. "So this is it Vegeta, my time has come. I can't help but admit im disappointed by how much I underestimated you. However I tried, I tried to avenge my family just as you have done today." Vegeta looked past Zentar, at Bulma who still lay in Kakarot's arms while Trunks held her hand. "I am not the Saiyan I once was you old fool. I am stronger, but these humans have weakened my senses. I hate to admit that I am not evil anymore but I do have my pride and my family's pride to uphold. So that is why I cannot let you live, enjoy your time in hell." Vegeta raised his hand in front of Zentar's face. As a bright ball of energy began to form in his palm, Vegeta heard the woman speak. "V..Vegeta...wait….please." Vegeta immediately dropped his hand as Goku made his way towards him with Bulma in his arms. Vegeta softly moved the hair away from her face and looked at her with deep concern. "Woman, I cannot let him live, look at what he's done to you." Bulma, losing strength by the second raised her hand to rest on Vegeta's warm cheek, "but Vegeta, look at what you have done to him for years. All this pain and anger, all the need for revenge you are feeling, is something he's been feeling for years. Let him go Vegeta, let him go knowing he could never defeat you." Bulma's hand fell from Vegeta's face as she fell unconscious again. Vegeta looked back at Zentar whom he had tossed aside, "get out of here you disgraceful green worm. Feel lucky that my woman is more understanding than me. If it weren't for her you would be in pieces right now."  
>Zentar had disappeared at Vegeta's last word. Goku immediately instant transmissioned Vegeta and Bulma to Korin's outlook to retrieve sensu beans. Bulma's breathe came in short gasps as she struggled to keep alive, the outline of her vision was beginning to go black. Goku could feel her energy was essentially gone, taking the sensu bean he placed it into Bulma's mouth. Bulma's breathing immediately returned to normal as she looked up at her old friend Goku. "Vegeta? Where's Vegeta?" Before she could even sit up she was in Vegeta's arms and being flown away. Through the whistling of the passing wind she heard Vegeta; "I thought I almost lost you...Bulma." Vegeta settled them on a grassy ridge and made Bulma sit in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck he breathed deeply. Bulma was shocked at Vegeta showing so much emotion and she smiled to herself "I must have really scared him." She spun herself around and embraced him, stroking his hair she brought her lips towards his ear and whispered, "thank you my Prince for saving my life."<p>

Admin Note: I will be starting a much darker story of these two tonight ! So keep an eye out :) Hope you enjoyed my story !


End file.
